No Idea
by castiel52
Summary: Castiel Angela Archer has been in love with Dean Winchester and he doesn't have the slightest idea. She is now prepared to admit it to him...focuses on her panicking before the confession. non-slash. i turned castiel into a girl.


**No Idea**

Castiel kept on pacing back and forth playing with her fingers nervously. She can't believe that she'll actually confess to Dean tonight—her "_bestest_" friend in the whole world. The friend she'd known since childhood, and the friend she has loved for a while now.

* * *

><p><em>Dean<em>_Winchester_—school heartthrob, captain of the basketball team, great voice, amazing guitar skills, B student, responsible brother and son, humorous and a very sweet and kind friend. That is how it has always been with Dean. Everyone's Mr. _Perfect_. For Castiel though, she knew how imperfect Dean is. She knew how hard Dean struggled with any subject that has something to do with numbers, knew how a vast amount of water scares the hell out of him, knew how annoying he can get when he starts teasing and knew just how much he hates to be Mr. Popular.

It's not like there's much that can be done though, he's handsome, athletic, talented and he's not dumb. What else could be missing? Castiel, though—unlike any other girl—didn't fall for Dean due to his _perfections_. She fell for Dean because she knew how broken he was.

She knew how hard Dean still cries at night due to his mother's death. She knew how hard it was for John—Dean's father—and Sam—Dean's brother—to see him that way. She knew how much he blames himself for his mother's death (hit by a car because she was saving little Dean). But the way Dean showed strength in front of her and pulled off his lovely smile around her, she fell deeper.

* * *

><p>Castiel kept on pacing back and forth as she waited for Dean at their <em>hide<em>_out_. She looked at her watch for the thousandth time that night and kept in mind that she was really early. Dean would show up, she just knew. But no matter how much she kept that thought, she still dialled Sam's number.

"_Hello ?__Cas? __You __told __him __yet?_" Sam asked from the other line.

Castiel side from the other end. "No not yet. Um," she started and swallowed hard, "he isn't here yet."

"_Cas,_" Sam started firmly, "_just __relax,__okay?__This __is __the 8th__time __you __called __me __tonight. __I __told __you __to __call __me __**after**._"

"I know. I'm just... nervous, I guess. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle rejection well, you know?"

Sam sighed heavily from the other line and was silent for a moment. "_He __will __not __reject __you. __He __loves __you __and __even __you __can__'__t __be __that __numb __to __not __feel __that._"

"I just. I just don't want to assume. I don't want a heartbreak. "

"_I __know. __Relax. __Please. __For __me?_" he replied, the puppy eyes were evidently show through his voice.

"Okay, okay. I guess I really am just freaking out a little." She exhaled.

"_You __guess? __A __little?_"

"Okay. I really am freaking out! Happy? Just, keep me on the phone until he gets here?"

"_Okay._" Was all he replied. The deafening silent rolled in and she was getting more and more anxious.

"Sam?" she asked after a while.

"_Yeah?_"

"Just checking if you're still alive." She said with a weak grin. Sam was chuckling on the other end. A roar of a vehicle was then heard and Castiel knew Dean was there. Her already composed self got tensed up again. "I'll call later Sam. He's here." She said nervously.

"_Okay. __Good __luck __Cas._" He replied and hang up. Castiel slowly closed her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. _Well, __it__'__s __now __or __never._ She thought for herself. She slowly walked towards Dean as he got out of the car.

"Hey crazy girl." Dean greeted with a smirk which made Castiel roll her eyes.

"I am not crazy, you are."

Dean snorted and moved closer to her and gave her a hug. She tense a little but not enough to make Dean notice. He slowly pulled away at arm's length and stared at his best friend who gave him a weak, shy smile.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Dean finally asked, looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well..." she started nervously, forcing herself to look at his beautiful green eyes_.__God, __those __eyes __are __just __gorgeous! __Why __the __hell __did __You __make __a __human __like __him?__To __torture __me? __Ugh!_ She thought for herself. "Um, maybe we can sit for a while?" she said innocently. Dean let her go and they sat on the grass—Castiel sat on Dean's right.

Once again, she played with her fingers nervously as she bit her lower lip. She can't look at Dean at all and thought what she was about to do was crazy. They've been the best of friends since the start of time and this confession might ruin it. She can't believe that she'd actually fall for him. _What__the__hell!_ She thought. _I __used __to __bathe __with __him __naked. __We __used __to __sleep __on __the __same __bed. __I __used __to __sleep __on __his __lap __and __I__'__m __actually __happy about it__. __Would __I __risk __everything __for wanting __something __more?_

While Castiel was thinking for herself, Dean's brows furrowed as he waited. He had no idea what his best friend is actually thinking at the moment. She used to be so easy to read for him. But right now, she's like a closed book to him.

A few more minutes passed and Dean's still waiting on what his best friend will have to say. He couldn't take the silence any longer. He lifted his left hand and reached for Castiel's chin to get her to look at him. He leaned down swiftly and caught Castiel's lips on his. Castile slowly raised his right hand and placed it on the side of Dean's neck and slowly pulled him closer. The gentle kiss slowly became more passionate but remained at a slow pace. Dean's hand moved up to Castiel's right cheek. Dean bit Castiel's lower lip gently. Castiel on the other hand opened her mouth for Dean to have access. They just kept on enjoying each other's mouth under the moonlight.

Time passed a little more and Dean slowly pulled away—catching his breath—but kept his eyes closed and his forehead on Castiel's.

"Castiel Angela Archer, you have no idea how much I've wanted to that." he said with a satisfied grin on his face as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Castiel's blue eyes, pinkish face and lips forming a beautiful smile. Slowly, he leaned back and kissed her again. The kiss was shorter than the first one but still satisfied both of them.

They just lay on the grass and watched the night sky, Castiel's hands on Dean's chest while Dean had his arm wrapped around her. They used to do the exact same thing back when they were kids as friends, but now, they watch the night sky as _lovers_.


End file.
